carringtondynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Mother and Son (1982)
Plot Overview Alexis needs to clean up this little "contre-temps" with Krystle before Blake finds out. She invites Tony to her studio and she threatens to accuse him of theft if he did not tell Krystle he was mistaken when he told her that she (Alexis) had been skeet shooting the day she (Krystle) fell from the horse. Tony complies and Krystle thanks him. Even though Krystle does not believe him, she still will not tell Blake for now, but she will never forget what Alexis did. Alexis has herself in a lot of trouble to try to work out of. Steven does not believe that Sammy Jo came to Alexis and asked for money in order to leave him. He wants the truth from his mother. Alexis tries to get Steven to believe her but he, instead, would rather go look for his wife. Alexis has problems with Fallon too. She is still going through her postpartum depression based on her identity crisis of not being Blake's daughter. Alexis tells Fallon that Blake knew of the disputed paternity years ago but did not believe her and still does not. Fallon opens up to Nick and tells him that Blake may not be her father. She also swears Nick to secrecy. Instead, Nick goes to Blake and tells him why Fallon is acting the way she is. Nick also suggests a blood test to determine paternity. He just needs to know who the other potential father is. Blake will get that from Alexis herself. Fallon and Jeff's baby is struggling, and Fallon still has not seen the child. Nick convinces Fallon to see the child, and Fallon is instantly in love. Fallon tells Jeff that she wants to raise the child and she will not give him custody. Jeff is determined to fight Fallon. Nick really does not help matters by telling Jeff that sometimes women become attached to their babies a few days after they are born. As the news comes from a person who is sleeping with his wife, Jeff becomes enraged and gives a punch in Nick's face. Later, Fallon and Jeff's baby goes under the knife but the surgery turns out to be a success. Claudia makes up her mind about sleeping with Jeff a second time. Jeff is starting to have feelings for her and she may be having some for him. She goes into his office to photograph the information on shale oil extraction. However, in the middle of doing that, Jeff enters. He accuses her of doing it for the money but when she tells him she did because Cecil knew where Matthew and Lindsay were, he kind of feels for her. Jeff goes to Cecil and Cecil tries to play it off that Claudia was the mastermind behind this plan. Jeff is not buying that and demands to know where Matthew and Lindsay are. Jeff is able to choke the information out of Cecil that the two are lost in the jungle of Peru and presumed dead. Jeff tells Claudia who returns home and pulls out a gun. Blake is angry with Alexis for telling Fallon the lie about paternity. Alexis, who had told Krystle that she did study a year at the Royal Academy, puts on a great performance as the victim of Sammy Jo's manipulation. All Blake cares about is who the other person could be. He needs to take that test to get Fallon out of her depression. Alexis does not want to say, but eventually tells him it is Cecil. Blake is furious that Alexis would sleep with Cecil at the time when they were supposedly friends. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Al Corley ... Steven Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Lloyd Bochner ... Cecil Colby * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Dean (credit only) * Lee Bergere ... Joseph Anders * Joan Collins ... Alexis Carrington * James Farentino ... Dr. Nick Toscanni rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Belinda Montgomery ... Jennifer Brighton * Paul Keenan ... Tony Driscoll * Susannah Darrow ... Nurse * Grayce Grant ... Nurse Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive producer * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... producer * Edward Ledding .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer Info Alert This episode aired two weeks after the previous episode. On March 10, 1982 ABC repeated a 2-hour episode of "The Fall Guy". Production details * Shooting Dates: from February 8, 1982 to February 16, 1982 * Filming Locations: 20th Century Fox studios. * Deleted scenes: Krystle tries to convince Fallon to give a name to her baby; Jeff and Claudia talk about Fallon at the St Dennis Club; Nick talks to an eight-years-old boy whom he saved the life; Jeff drives Claudia home (she doesn't want him to go inside).